someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
LICK ME
LICK ME There have been several reports of a creature around Miami terrorizing citizens, at the moment authorities are steering away from the thought of there being a murderous human like creature on the loose and more to the idea of an insane serial killer. One witness claims she had an encounter with the creature resulting in the death of her son, this is her story. My name is Linda and I have one eight year old child whose name is Max. I'm poor, so poor that Max doesn't even have his own bed. He has to sleep with me every night, weird but true. It was a Friday night around midnight, and Max had a cold. He was coughing often as well as having to get up and blow his nose a lot... and I mean a lot. But during the night, every time Max went to the bathroom to blow his nose, he would always say that he saw something while he was blowing his nose. But Max had always been afraid of the dark so I didn't think much of it. Later on in the night, the hallway lights had turned on. Assuming it was Max, I took the opportunity to steal the sheets, but Max was still in the bed. He stole the sheets back and said "Did you see the lights turn on?" "Yes. But it was probably nothing." I replied, even though I knew it wasn't nothing. But eventually I let it go and fell into sleep. About an hour later I was wakened by Max, who was panicking. "Theres someone here, I keep hearing footsteps!" Like always, I told him it was probably just the possums running around on the roof. He always believed me when I said that. Max calmed down and tried to fall back to sleep. But later Max was shaking me. He told me that he saw a person standing in the corner of the room for a second. I told him it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but he insisted "It was real." Max later crawled out of bed and grabbed his torch that he uses to find his way around the house at night. I then asked what he's doing. He told me "I'm going to get a tissue." So I had let him go to the bathroom to get a tissue. I had heard Max's footsteps get fainter, as he got further away from the bedroom and closer to the bathroom. I then heard Max blow his nose and heard a couple more footsteps. I then heard a faint and haunting licking noise come from the bathroom, followed by a load of rapid footsteps. The bedroom door had then flown open followed by Max (at least what I think it was Max, my eyes were closed at the time as they had not yet adjusted to the darkness) running into the room and jumping into bed without the torch. I asked him "What happened?" Max didn't reply. I assumed it was just because he was tired so I laid my head back on the bed and rested. After about eight minutes I had heard a slight snap come from the bathroom. I didn't think much of it, assuming something had just dropped. I felt Max get closer to me and put his arm around me, and asked in a croaky way "hug?" I put my arm around him and hugged him. Although he felt warmer than usual and for some reason smaller... I then felt Max breath heavily on me, his breath smelt like rotten meat. I asked "Why does your breath smell so much?" "It's always smelt like this though mom." Max's breath normally smells clean and more like mint. But eager to get back asleep, I shrugged it off. Maybe he had just forgotten to brush his teeth this time. About six minutes later I felt Max lick me. That's right he fucking licked me. As he laid his tongue on my face, I quickly pushed him off and shouted "Gross Max, get off!" He rolled over to the other side of the bed and began to cry. I then told him "It's okay, come back." I then heard Max say again with a croaky voice "Lick?" He then hopped on top me and continued to lick me. That time I was angry. I pushed Max off and yelled as loud as possible "GET OFF!" Max then jumped off the bed and ran into the hallway and down to the bathroom. I hopped out off the bed and ran after him shouting "Come back, come back!" But once I got into the bathroom, I saw the room's window smashed open. And then I saw Max hanging from the roof with a rope around his neck, scratch marks all over his face along human saliva. There was a note stuck on his top which read "lick me" Police are still looking into the murder but have found no evidence, as of this moment. More at 7 this has been Tom Walker with 9 news. Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas